Voltron: Rise of the White Lion
by xXx Angel-Eyes xXx
Summary: Rumor has been spread about a mysterious White Lion. Could this White Lion possibly be a missing link to Voltron, or will it do more harm than good? Princess Allura soon finds herself caught up in a courtship with Prince Aidan. Who will become the pilot of the Blue Lion? And is there really anything there between the Princess of Arus and the Commander of the Voltron Force?
1. Royal Dilemmas

**Voltron: Rise of the White Lion**

**Chapter 1**

**Royal Dilemmas**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Voltron in any shape or form. All rights belong to World Events or to those who created it.

**Author's Note**: This story is rated T for Teen. It's based off of the 80's classic version of Voltron. And yes, there will be some OC's involved in this story.

**A/N**: Oh. My. Goodness. Just let me start by first saying that this story is in fact way long overdue. I actually started this back when I was in the _fifth_ grade! Or was it the fourth? ^^; _Yeah_, that's _only_ been like a day or two ago, LOL. And I'll say this, this story has evolved immensely, and I only hope I can do this remarkable show justice. It is after all, the first story that had ever made me want to write Fan Fiction. ^^ _Sooo_, _yeahhhh_, I think it's about time that I just shut and tell this story! xDDD

**0.0.0**

**Angel**: I'm just gonna hold my breath and count to ten, and hope that this works...

**Lance**: You know, for an author you don't exactly sound too positive about all this.

**Angel**: _Lance_. *Grits teeth* If you don't shut your trap nothing _positive_ is gonna happen for you either.

**Lance**: My lips are sealed. *Lance feigns innocence by zipping his lips* And if this doesn't work out, it's going to be _your_ funeral.

**Angel**: That's it! *I kick Lance out landing him out on his rear end*

**Lance**: Oww! Okay! *Lance grumbles as rubs his _er_... never mind* Sheesh, I'm going, no need to get your panties in a bunch!

**Angel**: _Yeahhhh_... *Blushes* back to the story.

**0.0.0**

On Planet Arus, all was quiet beneath the vast the beauty of the night's sky.

In the Castle of Lions, The Voltron Force was all slumbering peacefully in their separate quarters spread throughout the silent chambers of the east wing.

But, on a far off distant corner of the castle, in Princess Allura's chambers, she tossed and turned restlessly as she dreamt.

_"Keith...?" she asked shyly as she stepped toward him._

_"Yes Princess?" Keith asked as he sat in the command room chair, momentarily pausing as he turned around to face her stopping from his task at hand, which was monitoring the screen to insure that all was well on Planet Arus. _

_Allura paused as she drew in a deep breath, then asked, "About that kiss we shared... Do you think... think that you could ever imagine us being together as a couple...?"_

_Lance and Hunk had started to walk in the door to the command room, but they quickly halted as Lance barred access to the room as they witnessed the pair together. Lance and Hunk immediately ducked from view in hushed voices as they silently hid behind the door, still stunned, as they witnessed the scene that was taking place before them this very moment._

_"What's going on?" asked Pidge as he approached them from behind._

_"Pidge!" snapped Lance in a hushed tone._

_"Quiet!" echoed Hunk as he crouched behind Lance as he peered through the narrow gap in the door frame, hoping to get a better view._

_"What? What did I do?" asked Pidge in a high-pitched tone, who was earnestly confused by the duo._

_"It's princess and Keith! Maybe he'll finally tell her how he __**really**__ feels about her!" exclaimed Hunk excitedly from his position. _

_"Ooooh!" exclaimed Pidge quietly as he likewise backed behind the command room doors blending in next to Hunk and Lance. _

_They all remained huddled together behind the door unnoticed as they waited on bated breath for Keith's long overdue reply._

_Keith paused briefly, then said, "About that..." _

_"I think he's finally going to tell her!" exclaimed Pidge excitedly in a hushed voice, eagerly stealing a peek as he climbed atop Lance and Hunk, crushing them beneath him, ignoring their disgruntled remarks as he strained to make out Keith's reply._

_Keith paused for a moment and then said, "Its best that we forget that that had ever happened. My duties are solely that of the commander of the Voltron Force and nothing more," He stopped abruptly, seemingly indifferent as he spun the chair to face the giant monitor once more._

_The guys all gasped simultaneously in shock due to Keith's cold reaction to the princess as they pressed themselves flat against the wall._

_There really was nothing more to say. _

_Allura was deeply hurt, tears streaming down her face as she shakily backed away from Keith and then turned as she quickly fled the command room._

_His words were very, very true, and deep down she had already known this all along._

_He was a commander, and she was a princess. _

_What else had she expected?_

_In all reality, the princess did not belong with a commander. She belonged with a prince who would one day rule by her side..._

Allura gasped suddenly as she sat bolt upright in the comfort of her bed.

"That was some dream," she murmured quietly as she tucked herself inward and wearily rubbed her temple, her long golden tresses concealing her face.

However much she tried, she just couldn't seem to forget that dream. Only it wasn't a dream. It was a nightmare. It was a nightmare that kept replaying itself countless times over and over again in her head.

_His words... Were they really true...?_

Tears started to well up in her eyes as she spoke quietly aloud as she fought to hold them back, "Maybe that dream really is true... He hasn't said anything more about that kiss,"

More tears slowly started to appear as they cascaded from her baby blue eyes, and down her delicate rose-colored cheeks. "No! I mustn't! I mustn't!" she scolded herself aloud as she shook her head violently and then quickly sprung up from her bed.

She quickly calmed herself as she breathed in slowly and deeply, her tone was hushed as she reached for her soft pink robe draped alongside her bed as she slipped it on, "My duties are solely to the people of Planet Arus and nothing more."

No matter how much she'd told herself this, she knew that she would wait for him. But it had been such a long time since they shared that first kiss far off in a secluded area...

And now, it was left in the dark, seemingly forgotten, as if it had never ever happened. Allura knew in time, that the future would reveal itself, sooner or later.

**0.0.0**

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the castle, Pidge was up to usual pranks as he stealthily crept up upon the sleeping form of his fellow teammate, Lance.

Lance, whom was slumbering peacefully, was wrapped entirely in the warmth and comfort of a thick blue blanket, and was completely unaware of his miniature intruder.

Pidge then leapt up as he let out a shrill cry of surprise that was loud enough to wake up the whole east wing of the castle.

Lance instinctively bolted upright from his bed battle stance ready.

"Pidge!" he screamed as he pointed incredulously at the short boy doubled over in laughter before him.

"Got ya!" cried Pidge happily as he bounced in place as he chuckled happily.

"If you so much as want to see the light of day _again_," Lance growled icily. "You'd best get out of my room. _Now_."

"Gah!" cried Pidge nervously as a shudder wracked throughout his small frame as he swiftly leapt away from Lance.

Pidge smiled nervously, adjusting his large round glasses as he bowed and backed away quaintly as he tried to make amends with his friend as he muttered sheepishly, "Sor... sorry..."

"Get. _Out_!" ordered Lance, pointing to the door as he stalked closer towards Pidge.

Pidge immediately turned tail and darted out the door in the flash of a green blur.

Moments later, Keith stepped into the room as he rubbed his eyes sleepily after having been awakened by the whole ordeal, seemingly unconcerned as he asked, "What was all that about?"

"Just your typical morning wakeup call courtesy of _Pidge_." grumbled Lance edgily.

"Now easy Lance, he was probably just trying to have some fun with you," Keith said as he tried to pacify his edgy comrade.

"You mean more like trying to wake up the whole east wing of the castle?!" snorted Lance as he turned away from his commander and tilted his chin upwards as he crossed his arms firmly across his chest. "I'm surprised he didn't manage to wake up the _dead_!"

Just then, they looked over their shoulders as they heard a ginormous yawn from behind them, now standing beside the pair was none other than Hunk.

"Did I just miss something?" he asked as he stretched lazily apparently oblivious to the whole ordeal that had just taken place between his fellow teammates.

"Oh, _brother_." scoffed Lance irritably as he turned his back on both of them.

Keith just merely shrugged and then left the room, apparently deciding it was best to leave well enough alone and let his fellow teammates work out their differences.

Then, at that moment, Nanny bolted right smack in the middle of the room as she exclaimed frantically, "What happened?! What happened?!"

"Just your delightful typical morning wakeup call courtesy of yours truly, _Pidge_." grumbled Lance icily.

Nanny sighed in sudden relief knowing all too well that this was the boy's typical behavior. She then turned shrugging it off as she dutifully marched out of the room and as she tautly grasped the hemline of her pristine white apron and muttered, "Boys will boys."

**0.0.0**

_Later that afternoon..._

Allura found herself lost in a daydream once more as she absently stopped before the rose-bush in front of her and plucked a single red rose from it. She gasped suddenly as she pricked her finger on one of the plant's sharp thorns as a scarlet droplet appeared on her forefinger, thus, shaking her out of her reverie as she dropped the dainty flower as she clutched the wound.

"Princess, princess, you must be more careful," admonished Nanny as she pulled out a silk cloth tucked within her apron's pockets and she hurriedly handed it to her.

"Thank you, Nanny. You're probably right," Allura replied quietly as she held the dainty tissue to the wound, tainting the once white cloth with a now slight crimson color.

"Oh, princess, what's wrong?" Nanny asked immediately, sensing that something was amiss.

"It's nothing, Nanny." she replied quietly as turned away from her.

"Are you sure?" Nanny asked skeptically, firmly placing her hands upon her hips as she watched the girl carefully.

Allura absently nodded as she fought to quickly gather her composure, though her eyes remained fixed upon the white tissue tightly clasped within her hands.

"Well, in that case, I need to talk to you," replied Nanny, assuming that all was well as she proceeded to march ahead of the princess.

"Oh? About what?" she asked her brows rising as her eyes became level with Nanny's.

"Well, Coran and I have decided that it's high time that you get married," stated Nanny matter-of-factly as she turned on her heel. "After all, you are princess, and you're people need a leader. And it's just not natural for you to go off gallivanting around in that Blue Lion of yours,"

"But Nanny," Allura started to counter sharply.

"No buts." Nanny cut in sharply, instantly silencing the girl before her. "We've already chosen a suitor for you, and we're sure that he will make a wonderful match for you and Arus would prosper tremendously from this courtship and new alliance."

**To be continued**

**Lance**: _Soo_, it looks like we're gonna have a royal wedding, huh? Ha! I can't wait to see how this plays out.

**Angel**: Me, and you both, Lance. I guess we're just gonna wait and see what happens next...

**Lance**: What? You mean you _actually_ don't know? *Lance smirks as he turns his back on me* Some author you are.

**Angel**: Some author?! You're _soo_ gonna pay for that last remark! *Chucks a shoe at Lance*

**Lance**: *Ducks as he narrowly dodges the shoe* Haha! You missed! Yikes! *Lance abruptly turns and runs as I dart and give chase to him* Until next time everybody!


	2. One Lion Down

**Voltron: Rise of the White Lion**

**Chapter 2**

**One Lion Down**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Voltron in any shape or form. All rights belong to World Events Productions, or to those who created it.

**Author's Note**: This story is rated T for Teen. It is based off of the 80's classic version of Voltron. And yes, there will be some OC's involved in this story.

**0.0.0**

**Angel**: Holy guh. *Stares at computer screen*

**Lance**: Holy guh, what Angel?

**Angel**: Wow. I think that I might've actually done something right for once...

**Lance**: Oh, brother. You mean you don't trust your own judgment?

**Angel**: As, _if_. Of course I do. *Crosses arms as I turn towards Lance* But you know what this means don't you?

**Lance**: I think I'm afraid to even ask you…

**Angel**: *Smirks* Fine. Then you just sit tight and I'm gonna leave you here with that little thought for awhile.

**Lance**: *Face palms* I don't know what's worse, waiting, or me being stuck here with _you_.

**Angel**: *Smirks* Just shush Lance. Shush.

**0.0.0**

"She just can't up and get married and leave us like that!" Hunk shouted angrily as he slammed his fist on the table.

"Well, I hate to break to break it to ya Hunk, but she is a _princess_," replied Lance crossly as he leaned against the wall, his arms folded firmly across his chest. "You had to see this coming sooner or later... I mean think about it. What other planet would allow their future ruler, a _princess_ no less, to go off gallivanting around fighting battles in an oversized mechanical space lion?"

"But still," Hunk mumbled as Lance's words slowly sunk in and his eyes met that of his friend's as he leaned against the table, his stout shoulder's beginning to droop ever so slightly.

"Mhm-hmm," Lance nodded smugly at Hunk's dumfounded look as he nodded then replied, "I'll just let you take that up with _Nanny_. I'm sure that your idea will just really _bowl_ her over,"

"Keith ain't gonna like this one bit," Hunk exhaled heavily as he stood upright and then began scratching the back of his head worriedly.

"Keith ain't going to like what?" asked Pidge seemingly appearing from nowhere as he skipped into the room as the tiny blue mouse named Cheddar clung onto his shoulder.

"Oh, brother... You mean haven't heard yet either, huh?" grumbled Lance irritably as he tilted his head upwards in disbelief.

"Heard what?" Pidge asked earnestly as he pulled out a tidbit of cheese from out of his pocket and handed it to Cheddar as the small mouse held it within its tiny paws and began nibble at it.

"Coran and Nanny have arranged a suitor for the Princess," Hunk cut in edgily as his voice began to rise again.

"To who?! And who is going to pilot Blue Lion?" Pidge shouted in disbelief, causing the little mouse to jump in surprise as it dropped the morsel and then hopped off of his shoulder and quickly scurried out of the room.

"I dunno what we're gonna do about the Blue Lion... And to tell you all the truth, that's the part that worries me the most about all of this." Lance replied thoughtfully as he touched his brow. He then added haughtily, "And I guess she's supposed to be meeting with this _guy_ named _Prince_ _Aidan_ or something,"

"Does Keith already know about this, too?" asked Pidge worriedly as he folded his arms behind his head, arching his back as he rocked back and forth on his heels.

"That's the thing, we don't know about that yet either. Keith already took Black Lion out for a test run," replied Hunk as he turned and gazed out the large impenetrable glass windows of the castle dining room.

"Yeah, the Black Lion has been having a few issues lately, and Keith said that he wanted to get them narrowed down so we know where we need to start with the repairs on it," replied Lance as he likewise gazed out the windows at the lush scenic view of Planet Arus.

"Yeah, that's a really good thing, too. You never know when those creeps King Zarkon or Lotor are going to strike next," added Pidge. "Boy, Prince Lotor is really gonna have a _fit_ now that there's a really good chance that the Princess might be getting married."

"Yep. Don't remind me." replied Lance. "But now we're gonna have an even bigger problem on our hands. I betcha Nanny won't let the Princess pilot her Blue Lion now at all since she has a _suitor_. Boy, I can just hear her now, _'Because it's just not proper for a **princess** to be going off gallivanting around and fighting in battles!' _" Lance said as he placed one hand on his left hip as he quoted Nanny mockingly in a high-pitched feminine like voice as he pretended to scold the princess.

"Boy Lance, you do a really good impression of Nanny!" laughed Pidge as he doubled over and clutched his belly.

"Well I oughta, I've tripped her more than enough times in the hallway to the dining room to know how to get a reaction out of her." replied Lance self-assuredly with a smug smile.

**0.0.0**

"Nanny!" The Princess cried as she braced herself for the ribbons on her corset to be cinched even tighter as she leaned against a chair. "Must you really make it so tight?!"

Nanny pulled on the ribbons one final time for extra measure as she replied gruffly, "Nonsense. You must look your best for your new suitor when you are introduced to him this evening at supper."

Allura winced as Nanny finished lacing the corset as she tied the ribbons into a delicate bow. "And what about the guys? Are they going to be there tonight, too?"

"Silly girl," chuckled Nanny as she made her way towards the door. "It's not proper to have the _help_ there when you are to be introduced to your Prince,"

"The _help_?" Allura asked crossly. "Nanny! They are more than just the help here! They saved Planet Arus!"

"No buts!" replied Nanny snappily as walked over towards the door without even giving Allura a second glance. "Now, go put on that lovely new dress of yours. Prince Aidan should be arriving shortly."

Allura sighed as she picked up the shimmering, light blue, silk dress. "Yes, Nanny,"

Nanny smiled approvingly as she prepared to close the door behind her. "That's much better child."

Allura exhaled deeply as she watched as the door swung shut behind Nanny.

_After all this time, she still considers me a child...Whether I like it or not, my fate is sealed... and the future of Planet Arus and my people could very depend on this union._ Allura desolately reminded herself as she stepped into the soft, silky material of the lacey gown.

**0.0.0**

"Watch this," whispered Lance mirthfully as he peaked from around the corner, stealthily ducking from view as he watched as Nanny dutifully approached, her silver serving trays stacked towering before her in hands.

He then stuck one foot out, tripping Nanny head over heels, sending the gleaming silver trays clattering down all around her as a shrill cry escaped her lips followed by a resounding 'Oooff' as she made contact with the cold, hard floor.

"Ha! Like I said! Piece. Of. Cake." Lance exclaimed proudly as he admired his handy work and then turned to face Hunk and Pidge, whose laughter was quickly beginning to fade as they warily began to inch backwards.

"Umm, Lance, you might want to umm, uh," stuttered Hunk as he pointed to the blue and white figure as it slowly arose from behind him and dusted itself off.

"Want to what Hunk? Come on, spit it ou-... _Yeow_!" yelped Lance as Nanny firmly grasped him by his ear as she shouted, "Riffraff! I'll teach you not to mess with your elders!"

"Guh! See ya!" cried Pidge as he quickly spun around to retreat.

"Umm, good luck with that, Lance!" Hunk mumbled incoherently as he cautiously backed away a few steps before making his own hasty retreat.

"Ow! Oww! Owww! Some help you guys are, you cowards!" yelped Lance irritatedly as Nanny held him firmly in tow as he watched the backsides of his two retreating friends as they instantly vanished from around the corner.

Nanny then let up as she released him then stoutly crossed her arms across her chest, tapping her heel against the floor as a resonating tapping noise echoed throughout the narrow corridors as she crossly glared at Lance.

Lance rubbed his now reddened ear as he stood before her and asked dryly, "So, uh, I take it that this means no dessert tonight, huh?"

"Why, you insolent little-!" Nanny shouted angrily as she lunged forward in a blue and white blur.

"Yikes!" shouted Lance as he instantly spun around leaving his off his own brown and gray blur behind him.

**0.0.0**

"Come on!" growled Keith as he pulled back on Black Lion's throttle as the gigantic mechanical lion dug it front paws into the grainy sand with great effort, as it struggled to pull itself forward.

The sound of its gears grinded loudly echoing throughout the cockpit as the lion strained to lift itself back onto all four legs. But it was to no avail. Within moments the Black Lion's yellow eyes flashed then flickered off as the giant, immobilized, mechanical lion collapsed into the sandy rise beneath it.

_It's no use._

Keith slumped back into the pilot seat, determined more now than ever, as he mentally calculated his next course of plans for the powerless Black Lion.

Keith suddenly looked up as the faint, yet steady beeping sound of the Black Lion's radars as it picked up on an oncoming ship heading straight towards his direction. "I wonder whose ship that could be?! Well, I sure hope it's not Lotor and his gang, that's the last thing I need right now,"

Keith jerked back on the throttle once more as he growled through gritted teeth, "Come on, baby, _move_!"

The Black Lion's eyes flashed as it managed to take a few strained steps forward, but within moments it quickly collapsed back into the sandy mound upon which it had been resting, leaving a fresh spray of sand in its wake.

Keith then quickly picked up his transmitter. "This is Commander Keith, Coran, do read me?! Coran, answer me, please,"

He pressed the device to his ear only to hear a loud static-like noise as it continued to hum in a steady up and down rhythm. "Come on," Keith muttered as he lowered it and frantically pressed down hard on a couple of its buttons.

But like the Black Lion, it too failed.

"My day just can't get any better than this," he muttered angrily as he shoved it back down in its holster. Keith crossed his arms frustratedly and then collapsed back into his seat again as he waited for whatever fate had in store for him.

**To be continued**

**Lance**: *Crosses his arms* So, are going to tell me or not, or are you just going gonna leave me here hanging?

**Angel: **Oh, yeah. This means that I'm going to have to go over my little notebook for what I have written down for this story already. And let me tell you, it's _scary_ in there. *Shudders*

**Lance**: Scarier than what?! You leaving Keith high and dry like that!

**Angel**: Nope. It's my handwriting... and my grammar... It's atrocious really. *Blushes*

**Lance**: *His jaw drops* Did I just miss something here?

**Angel**: You heard right. So that means you're gonna have to be patient with me while I sit here and try to decode this mess. *Smiles cheekily* After all, this is a crash course for me getting back into the Voltron fandom.

**Lance**: Oi. *Face palms* I feel like you don't even know me anymore.

**Angel**: Ha! *Grins* On the contrary I know you _all_ too well.

**Lance**: *Covers face* Guh...


End file.
